


lover

by oscillovers



Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, SuperM - Freeform, TEN LOVES JOHNNY!!, and johnny loves ten, its like 65 percent feelings 35 percent smut, so many feelings, vanilla sex idk its not really about the smut its about the Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: ten comes home from tour with superm. his body aches with fatigue and his heart aches with longing.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: harmony || <3 idolverse johnten <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723321
Comments: 34
Kudos: 393





	lover

the manager drops him and lucas off outside the wayv dorm, because that’s where they’re supposed to be sleeping.

and he goes in. he does. it’s ass o clock in the morning so no one is awake but the two of them, and lucas is quick to say goodnight and disappear into his bedroom.

tour is hard, and it’s even harder with superm, with members that aren’t quite his own and an unwelcome feeling of inadequacy that comes from performing with his seniors. ten doesn’t like feeling small.

ten also hates how unclean aeroplanes make him feel. it settles under his skin, sets off little anxious habits he thought he’d kicked.

so he showers, the water almost scalding, the air thick with steam. ten stands there naked and stares at his hands, watches as his fingertips gradually wrinkle. he scrubs himself until he’s raw and red and stays under the stream of water until it starts to turn cold. kun will sigh and fuss if ten finishes the day’s hot water before anyone else has a chance to use it, so ten reluctantly turns it off and slips into sweatpants and a hoodie he stole from johnny.

johnny. ten’s whole heart lets out a long sigh at the thought of him. ten had always imagined going to chicago for the first time sometime in the distant future, walking through the neighbourhoods johnny grew up in and meeting his parents and charming the mom that johnny loved so much. as it was, johnny had been in seoul and ten had been on stage.

his phone tells him it’s 3:46 am. johnny last messaged him at 1:52 making sure he’d landed safe.

ten’s body aches with fatigue and his heart aches with longing.

he doesn’t think twice before he’s out the door, making his way as fast as possible to the fifth floor where 127 are. where johnny is, probably asleep.

ten catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror in the lift. he looks hopelessly ordinary.

johnny gave him the keycode a long time ago and punching it in is familiar. sometimes, when they came back here together, johnny would lean against the doorframe and let ten let them in. the thought of him being just through these walls has ten tiptoeing as fast as he can.

ten catches sight of taeyong in pyjamas eating cereal in the kitchen but all taeyong does is wave. there are precisely three members who know for certain about johnny and ten, and taeyong is one of them.

(mark and kun are the other two.)

ten knocks on the door just once before going in, since kun mentioned chenle and the rest of the dream kids being on tour. that means that donghyuck isn’t sharing johnny’s bedroom tonight.

“tyong-ah?” johnny calls sleepily. his voice is muffled from where his face is pressed into the pillow. “came home?” he asks in korean.

“it’s me,” ten says in english. “johnny.”

“ten?” johnny scrambles in his sheets till he’s sitting up straight. the room only has the low light of the city filtering through the gaps in the curtans. ten can still see how johnny’s eyes are open comically wide and his hair is standing up in all directions. ten drinks it in. he’s adorable. “are you really here?”  
ten smiles softly and toes off his slippers to crawl up onto johnny’s bed.

“why? dream of me often?” ten asks, climbing onto johnny’s lap. his hands find ten’s waist like habit but he forgoes holding him to wrap his arms around him and pull him in close, into a tight hug. johnny’s arms are so warm and ten fits so perfectly pressed against him. the aching of the day fades with every moment johnny holds him.

johnny only takes his head out from where it’s buried against him to kiss ten, just softly, just enough to have ten leaning forward and chasing his mouth.

“god,” johnny says. he presses his forehead to ten’s and holds him there with a hand clenched in his hair. “i missed you so much.”

ten sighs, a long, low breath, and kisses johnny again. he nips gently at johnny’s lower lip.

“i missed you too,” he whispers. “so much, god. i’m so tired, johnny.”

“yeah?” johnny asks, gently pushing ten off his lap so they can both lie down. johnny’s bed is wide enough for the two of them, but ten still presses close as he can. they face each other, hands clutching each other in the space between their chests.

ten watches silently as johnny pulls their hands from where they’re intertwined and kisses ten’s knuckles, one by one. ten feels the aching in his chest trickling away, slowly but surely.

“are you crying?” johnny asks, not unkind. never unkind.

“no,” ten says, louder than he probably should, punctuated with a sniff. johnny kisses ten’s hand again and shuffles even closer.

“do you want me to talk?”

ten screws his eyes shut. when he first arrived in korea, it was the summer, and that meant that johnny was there in sm.

ten had a crush on johnny from the zeroth second, followed him around like a puppy. mark spoke english too, but mark was a kid, and on nights when he might have received a harsh evaluation, or maybe nights when he just missed his mum and sister and dogs and school and everything, ten would climb into johnny’s bed - smaller than this, they were forced closer than this - and johnny would talk, and ten would listen. he would talk about his mom, and northbrook, and the places he’d go to hang out with his friends.

do you want me to talk, johnny was asking now.

“yeah,” ten whispers. he lets johnny pull him in closer, turns over so johnny’s flat on his back and ten’s resting his head on him. the rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of johnny’s heart are grounding.

and johnny talks. he talks about what he’s been doing nowadays, about the book yuta’s reading, about the dinner he had with jaehyun. the focus has shifted, over the years, but the effect is the same. it’s still johnny, talking about the people and things he loves. and ten is still ten, feeling small and overwhelmed but forgetting that in favour of johnny’s words.

“johnny,” ten whispers, when johnny’s between stories.

“baby,” johnny replies, and ten wriggles upwards on johnny’s chest till their faces are level. they stare at each other in the halflight. johnny’s honey coloured eyes still manage to catch the light, reflect it in just the right way.

“i hate being away from you,” ten sighs. he lets johnny pull him down into a kiss. it’s languid, like johnny is coaxing something out of ten, something sickly sweet, something viscous. they kiss, long and slow but not soft. johnny’s body is warm beside him, and once ten has thrown a leg over johnny’s to get more comfortable, beneath him too. his lips are plush, soft the way they’ve always been, and ten sinks his teeth into the bottom lip just a little.

“you bite so much,” johnny giggles, kissing ten’s jawline. “you’re like a cat.”

“shut up,” ten says, but he’s smiling. he presses down on johnny’s shoulder with his hand. “you like - ah, you like it.” the sentence is interrupted by johnny suddenly being determined to mark up ten’s neck, as if he just remembered that ten doesn’t have schedules anymore. johnny is systematic when he leaves hickeys and ten is panting into the space between johnny’s head and his shoulder, tilting his neck so johnny can get to it better.

“lemme on top,” johnny mumbles against his collarbone. “this is making my neck hurt.”

“once you get on top of me you’re gonna wanna fuck me,” ten warns, because he knows johnny.

“is that a problem?” johnny asks, and he’s smiling but his eyes are serious. he’s joking but he’s asking for real if ten wants this right now, and if ten doesn’t, then he will be content to kiss him and hold him close until they go to sleep.

ten takes advantage of his vantage point to kiss johnny, hard. “no. i love you so much. please fuck me.”

johnny chuckles and turns them both over. “begging already?”

ten doesn’t like to be made to feel small, usually, but he loves how little he feels whenever he’s underneath johnny like this. johnny is broader and taller and just plain bigger than he is.

but: “not tonight,” ten mumbles. not tonight, as in: tonight, he doesn’t want to have to beg. he doesn’t want games or any of the many things he and johnny have fun with when they have sex - today, he just wants to be loved in the closest way he knows how by the person who knows him best.

“okay,” johnny whispers. he’s on top of ten now, and he doesn’t really say much more, after that. his mouth is occupied in leaving bruises that will get ten teased to hell and back, tracking his path from ten’s jawline to his collarbone, and tugging at ten’s (johnny’s) hoodie to try and get lower.

“my hoodie,” johnny smiles.

“i’m yours,” ten says, shutting his eyes. “of course it’s your hoodie.”

johnny slips his hands under the warmth of the hoodie and wraps both hands around ten’s waist. johnny’s hands are so big and ten’s waist is so small. ten doesn’t need to look to know johnny has paused to admire the way his fingers nearly - not quite, but almost - touch when he holds ten like this. he does it every time, as if it’s news to him. or maybe he just really, really like it.

ten feels johnny push the hoodie up, up, up, and his eyes finally snap open when johnny laves his tongue over one of ten’s nipples. he’s sensitive, and johnny’s mouth has him arching his back and getting hard. johnny’s hands slither up from his waist and his mouth slides down. he’s kissing his way down ten’s belly, rubbing at his nipples with his thumbs at the same time. ten wriggles and lets out a little gasp.

johnny moves his hands to ten’s waistband and ten’s hoodie stays rucked up past his nipples, cool and wet from johnny’s saliva.

“what do you want?” johnny whispers, resting his cheek on ten’s hipbone, looking up at him through his lashes. ten’s heart feels like it expands in his chest just from looking at him.

“get the lube?” ten decides. “and you can prep me. or i can do it myself.”

“are you kidding me?” johnny says, getting up. “it’s been a month since i could even touch you. i’m not missing a single moment. and you just arrived. let me do the work, baby.”

ten rolls his eyes, endeared. “my gentleman,” he giggles.

“condom?” johnny asks.

ten bites his lip as he considers. “yeah.” he wants to minimise the mess, and he really doesn’t want to have to get up and change the sheets at this hour.

“okey-doke,” johnny says, reaching into the drawer. ten snickers.

“shut up. come back here and kiss me.”

johnny is more than happy to oblige, but not for long. ten’s hands wander, and he slips one into johnny’s pyjamas, palming over johnny’s cock a couple times. johnny lets out a low sound into his mouth and ten lets him fuck his hand, if just for a moment.

“come on,” ten breathes. “finger me.”

the first press of johnny’s finger to his rim sends a shiver down ten’s spine. he doesn’t finger himself a lot, not when johnny’s ruined him for anyone else’s fingers for the rest of his life, so it’s been a while. johnny is aware, and he’s gentle when he presses it in to the first knuckle, wet with lube.

johnny’s kneeling over ten and ten reaches up to bury his hands in johnny’s hair. he’s been growing it out, probably for 127’s impending comeback, and ten grasps it, hard, when johnny pushes the first finger all the way in. he fucks ten like that, shallowly, one hand inside him, one pressing down on ten’s hip bone. johnny has huge hands and his fingers are the thing of dreams. ten sighs as he relaxes into it.

“two,” he mumbles. “but kiss me first.”

the kiss johnny gives him is barely a peck, and when ten opens his mouth to complain, johnny pushes in his second finger alongside the first, so all that comes out is a single, choked gasp.

“hyung,” ten sighs. it feels good to be filled again, and this is just johnny’s fingers. he knows exactly how to finger ten so that he gets to his prostate; he also knows how to finger ten so that he’s being teased to hell and back, never fully getting what he wants.

the stretch around two of johnny’s fingers is never enough, they always need three, and ten is getting impatient. he wants johnny now, for real.

“baby,” johnny says, third finger at the rim, finally - oh, finally rubbing against ten’s prostate like he wanted, fuck. “you okay for three?”

“hurry up,” ten tries to grumble, but the second word is punched out of him with a gasp. even though it’s been more than a month, ten’s body knows the feeling. the slight burn, the stretch.

when johnny pushes into him, he’s leaning over ten, breathing against his mouth.

it feels like everything ten has ever wanted, when johnny fucks into him and starts kissing him, too. to be surrounded and filled by nothing but johnny, johnny, johnny.

ten’s fingers scrabble for purchase against smooth fitted sheets when johnny pushes into him particularly well, the thrust punching a moan out of him.

“ten,” johnny says, and the way he says his name, ten could almost believe it was a prayer.

ten’s hands find johnny’s and he interlaces their fingers. holding hands and kissing while having sex. somewhere distant in ten’s brain, he acknowledges that he is disgustingly, all-consumingly in love.

johnny fucks him deep and whispers praises against ten’s mouth, lets go of his left hand to grip ten’s thigh and push his leg down as he picks up the pace. ten’s free hand finds itself in johnny’s hair again, twisting and tugging as he gasps and whines. ten is flexible, and so johnny has pushed his leg nearly flat against the bed with ease, and the pace and angle have ten losing the ability to breathe out on a sound that isn’t just a moan.

ten’s close, close to coming but he can’t get the words out. he digs his nails into the back of johnny’s hand and johnny seems to know what he means, moves his hand from ten’s thigh to wrap around his cock and start stroking him. it’s just enough to get ten over the edge, and he bites his lip to try to hold back the sound; to no avail.

“johnny,” ten gasps his name, feels like his nerves are all alight. “johnny, god -” he blabbers, and whines when johnny fucks him through the orgasm, fucks him through the aftershocks, and comes, too, losing his rhythm and holding ten’s hand in a vice grip, the other splayed against his chest and holding him in place. he comes with ten’s name on his lips and a litany of curses.

he slides out before ten complains of overstimulation and lies there for a moment, spent.

“i love you,” mumbles johnny.

“clean me up,” ten demands, poking johnny’s bicep. “don’t be gross.”

“course, baby,” johnny says. ten watches johnny’s ass appreciatively as he goes to the bathroom and pretends he wasn’t looking when he comes back with a damp towel.

“hey,” ten says.

“hey.”

“i’m in love with you. it’s insane, how much i love you.” ten screws his eyes shut. he feels like any reservations he might have on a normal day about being too open have been fucked out of him. johnny knows him through and through, anyway.

“that’s kinda gay, bro,” johnny laughs, cleaning the come off ten’s stomach.

ten opens a single eye to see johnny grinning at him.

“you’re cleaning me up after making love to me while holding my hand and saying my name when you come. that’s kinda gay, bro.”

johnny wrinkles his nose. “you got me, i’m in love with you, too. but don’t say making love. it reminds me of old people.”

“you’re old,” ten giggles, shuffling down the bed to grab his sweatpants. he tries and succeeds at putting them on without getting up.

“am not.” johnny tosses him ten’s - johnny’s - hoodie, before thinking again. “is the hood comfy to sleep in? it won’t annoy you?”

“i was going to go back to the wayv dorm.” he was never supposed to have left, and he isn’t sure he’s in the mood to get in trouble.

johnny visibly deflates. “stay,” he asks. “please?”

ten knows that tomorrow, he’ll go back to his dorm, and there will be questions and teasing and complaints. ten also knows that tomorrow, johnny will have to go to work for the impending 127 comeback. and then their lives will go on, in parallel but not quite. in the same place, but without the space to be together the way they want to. that’s just the way it goes when either of them is preparing for or having a comeback. in the refuge of midnight, they’ve stolen time, yet ten knows that tomorrow, they might not be so lucky.

but ten knows that now, there is a warm bed, a few precious hours and a man he loves.

“i’ll stay,” he says. he means tonight, and he means forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment/kudos if you did they really make my day T_T
> 
> lets talk about the fact that ten genuinely does not shut up about johnny in wayv fansigns like i get that fans prompt him with questions like "who's your best friend!" "which members would you do [blank] with!" but his answer is ALWAYS JOHNNY........ he loves him they're literally best friends it's kind of insane...... ten loves johnny guys.............
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)


End file.
